


Cause, When I'm Not With You, I'm Weaker.

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, also i use proper grammar in the story but who cares about grammar in the tags, but its just in a dream so its not too sad, its only rated t for the swearing and the car crash thing, okay so it's not a big thing bc its not permanent but there is a death by car crash, the end is kinda dialogue-heavy, theres a bit of swearing so if ur like 12 dont read this, theres fluff and a bit of angst and idk some of everything i guess but not smut i dont write smut, this also has a lot of italics so if that hurts your head then just beware i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look I'm really REALLY awful at summaries but like it's a Larry soul mate AU where you and your soul mate share dreams and stuff. The title has nothing to do with the story really haha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause, When I'm Not With You, I'm Weaker.

**Author's Note:**

> hi please note that i am a simple canadian girl so i dont know any british slang and stuff like that so they dont really talk how they do in real life sorry also im fairly new to the 1d scene so the characterization is probably pretty bad but its an au so who cares u feel me  
> i wrote this whole thing between the hours of 12-4 a.m and its unbeta'd so any mistakes are due to my tired self!!  
> also disclaimer i dont own 1d or anyone mentioned in here or anything like that pls dont sue me

_They lay in his backyard, with no streetlamps to dim the brightness of the moon and stars. The sky is painted a navy blue, the night is chilly, his blankets are a little too thin, but he is content. He looks to the boy on his left and smiles, cuddling closer and burying his face in Louis’ neck. He says, “I love you.”_  
 _Louis replies, “to the moon and back.”_  
And then he wakes up.  
In a tour bus.  
In L.A.  
Painfully alone.  
  
  
Harry’s silent in the interviews they do that day, but the others don’t notice - or, if they do, they don’t mention it. Louis hasn’t looked at him all day, and he doesn’t understand. They were supposed to be best friends, and best friends acknowledge each others presence, they didn’t ignore each other.  
He says to Niall, “ has Louis said anything to you? He’s been ignoring me all day!”  
Niall tells him, “nah, he hasn’t said anything to me. I wouldn’t worry, though, he’s probably just tired or something.”  
“...Alright, thanks anyway.”  
  
  
His dream that night is similar to the night before, although instead of stargazing, he and Louis are having a picnic.  
 _There is a red and white checkered blanket, a woven straw basket, cheese sandwiches, an empty fruit salad bowl, and a quarter-empty bottle of champagne sitting around them. “To us,” Louis says, holding his plastic cup in the air._  
 _“To us,” Harry repeats with a giggle, bringing his cup to Louis’. They quickly down the bubbly drink, and, as soon as Harry has put his cup back on the ground, Louis has pulled him in for a kiss. Louis tastes like honeydew melon and champagne, and Harry imagines he tastes quite similar, and it’s perfect._  
 _They part, and Harry says, “you’re perfect.”_  
 _“No, I’m not, Harry,” Louis replies with a blush._  
 _“I think you are.”_  
 _Louis looks up at Harry through his eyelashes and mumbles, “thank you.”_  
  
  
Harry is brushing his teeth when he realises, “how did I know what Louis tasted like?”  
  
  
 _They’re in a park, it’s probably about 2 a.m, and they’re walking hand-in-hand down a dirt path. There’s a river on one side of them and a grassy field on the other. “The stars are bright today,” Louis says quietly._  
 _“Yeah, they are,” Harry replies easily. They continue to walk in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Louis pulls Harry to a small bench._  
 _“I just wanna sit,” he explains._  
 _So they do. They sit, with Louis’ head on Harry’s shoulder, and their hands pressed together. They watch the water constantly moving, slowly, slowly slowly, and just enjoy each other’s presence. “Thank you,” Harry mumbles._  
 _“For what?”_  
 _“For...I dunno. For everything.”_  
  
  
Harry has similar dreams everyday for a week straight, and it’s confusing him. He’s never thought of Louis that way, Hell, he’s never even thought of another _boy_ that way. Finally, he decides, fuck it, and calls his mum. The call begins like every other call with his mum, a series of “long time no talk,” and, “yes I’ve been doing well, how about you?” Until finally, his mother asks, “so what caused you to ring me this time?”  
“I just...it’s kind of embarrassing. Basically, um. I’ve been having these _dreams_ , but they don’t _feel_ like dreams. Does that make sense? They’re so _vivid_ and _real!_ I can feel and taste and smell in them, and I just wondered if you knew what was happening to me?”  
His mum’s silent for a moment before saying, “do these dreams involve the same person every time?”  
“How did you know that?”  
His mum doesn’t answer him, instead saying, “how odd! That isn’t supposed to happen until you’re twenty one! Do you know who the person is or are they a mystery?”  
Harry laughs, “I know _exactly_ who it is.”  
“I would suggest you tell them about it. I don’t want to say anything else, but call me after you’ve done it!” His mum says before saying, “I love you, talk to you soon!”  
  
  
 _They’re in an interview and, like usual, the interviewer asks about 'Larry Stylinson'. “What’s your opinion on Larry Stylinson?”_  
 _Instead of the regular not-denying-but-not-confirming answer from Louis, he says, “I quite like it.”_  
 _“Do you? Why?”_  
 _Harry watches intently as Louis says, “because I quite like Harry, obviously.” His jaw drops in shock, not at what Louis had said - he already knew that - but at the fact he had said it at all. Louis presses a kiss to Harry’s cheek and says, “as far as I know, he quite likes me, too.”_  
  
  
Harry continues to get dreams, and continues to _ignore_  said dreams, until one of them has him waking up sweating and shaking with tears on his cheeks.  
 _The ground is snowy, and he and Louis are walking hand-in-hand on the old train tracks. They’ve been abandoned since before Harry was born, and he likes to walk on or around them to think.  “I’ve never brought anyone here,” he says to Louis._  
 _“Really?” Louis asks quietly. Harry nods. “What made you decide to bring me?”_  
 _“I’m not sure, if I’m honest. It’s where I like to come to think, y’know? It’s a place that’s important to me, and I guess I felt that you are also important to me, and...I dunno. It just feels right. Having two important things in one place. It’s nice.” Harry fiddles with his fingers, keeping his eyes to the blinding snow and anywhere that isn’t Louis._  
 _He feels two fingers lightly pressing on his chin, and brings his head up to lock eyes with Louis. “You’re important to me, too, y’know? One of the most important things in the world, actually,” the older boy says, “I love you, Harry. Please never forget that.”_  
 _Harry feels a smile tugging on his lips before he brings Louis’ mouth to his own. “I love you too,” he says. “But I’m cold, so we should go somewhere that’s inside.” Louis laughs, and they walk to the car, Harry in the passenger side and Louis driving._  
 _The roads are icy and slippery, “be careful,” Harry says worriedly._  
 _“I will, I will,” Louis says with a laugh. And Harry believes him. He believes that they will be fine the whole time. Until - out of nowhere - they’re hit. The car t-bones them from the right, and Harry watches in horror as Louis’ head whips forward and hits the steering wheel. He hears a loud crack and cries out, feeling Louis’ neck for a pulse. There isn’t one._  
Harry hops out of his bunk, walking towards the bus washroom so he can wash the sweat and tears off his face. When he walks past Louis’ bunk, he hears muffled crying and stops in his tracks, ignoring his state of appearance, and instead pulls the curtain to Louis’ bunk aside. “You alright?” He whispers, getting the older boy’s attention.  
Louis harshly wipes his cheeks before mumbling, “yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Just had a bad dream, is all. What about you?”  
“Yeah, me too. Bad dream.”  
“Weird.”  
“Yeah. Um. Do you mind if I just. Uh. Sit with you? For a bit?”  
“What?”  
“Never mind. Never mind, it was dumb.”  
“No,” Louis smiles, “it’s fine. You aren’t dumb. Hang out with me, I know _I_ won’t be able to sleep any time soon.”  
“Thanks,” Harry says before crawling into the bunk with Louis. They sit in silence for a couple minutes before Harry mumbles, “can I tell you something? It might be kind of awkward and uncomfortable but I think you should know, so, like-”  
“Go ahead.”  
He takes a deep breath before saying, “so, recently I’ve been having these _dreams._ I asked my mum about them and she was very vague and said some stuff and now I’m telling you. Basically, they’re dreams about me and someone else and we’re always together. Like _together_ -together. But they aren’t like regular dreams that happen and then you forget about them within an hour. They’re like _super dreams,_ I guess. They’re really vivid and memorable and _weird_ because in them I still have my five senses. Like, you know how you aren’t supposed to be able to feel or taste in dreams? In these ones, I can.” Harry stops for a moment to breathe, and looks from his lap up to Louis. “And, as I’m sure you’ve assumed by now, the other person is you.”  
Harry expects a reply like _‘that’s really weird, Harry.’_ Or, _‘why would you tell me that? How are we meant to hang out now without me being uncomfortable?’_ What he doesn’t expect, though, is exactly what Louis says, “I have them, too.” Harry feels his heart go from racing to a full stop. His palms sweat. “your mom didn’t tell you what it meant?” Louis asks.  
“No,” Harry mumbles, “she just said it’s not meant to happen until you’re twenty one.”  
“It’s not,” Louis confirms.  
“Do you know what it means?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well, tell me!”  
Louis says, “it means you’re my soul mate,” like it’s nothing. Harry’s jaw drops while Louis begins muttering, “I thought I didn’t have one. I knew it happened sometimes and when I didn’t get the dreams on my birthday, I figured I was just one of those people. I can’t believe it’s _you!”_  
“Why didn’t anyone tell me that _soul mates_ were a thing?” Harry asks incredulously.  
“You aren’t allowed to tell anyone under twenty one.”  
“Well that’s stupid,” Harry says, crossing his arms across his chest.  
“Don’t throw a tantrum, at least we _know!_ Now they dreams’ll stop.”  
“How do we tell the fans?”  
“Well, _obviously,_ we can’t tell them that we’re _soul mates._ We’ll just have to say we’re dating, I guess.”  
“Oh, so we’re dating now? When did that get decided?” Harry teases.  
Louis smiles, “shut up,” he says, lightly punching Harry’s shoulder.  
“Ow!” Harry whines, “now you have to kiss me better.”  
Louis says, “gladly,” and pulls Harry in for a small kiss. Louis’ lips are slightly chapped and his mouth tastes like mint toothpaste and Harry thinks he could never have wished for a more perfect soulmate.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading omg the ending sucks ass but oh well haha


End file.
